


Chaos Shall Reign

by Maths_is_my_religion



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anna is big brain, Anne has no grammar, Australian cast characterisation, Cathy doesn't sleep, Explicit Language, F/F, Gen, It's just chaos, Jane is so chaotic I love it, Joan is a teacher, Kat is a weeb, Lina can't spell, Maggie and bessie are really competitive, Maria just wants to sleep, Rated teen for swearing, group chat au, just chaos, so chaotic!Jane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maths_is_my_religion/pseuds/Maths_is_my_religion
Summary: This is just a fun texting college au fic because I was in the mood for chaos. I'm using the Australian cast characterisations because I love them.There is not much of a plot and I'm making it up as I go, but hopefully it's fun
Relationships: Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour, Elizabeth "Bessie" Blount/Anne of Cleves
Comments: 15
Kudos: 46





	1. [BoLoser: lmao there's no escape now cathy]

**Author's Note:**

> The names should be pretty obvious and they are explained in the chapter. I might properly write out some scenes but don't count on it.

**Wednesday, 4:32 pm**

**[ParagonOfRoyalty has added 9 new members to Queens]**

**ParagonOfRoyalty:** Hello everyone! I have made a group chat so we can all stay in touch. 

**ParagonOfRoyalty:** Compare homework answers, organise things, all that

 **KitKat:** Good idea! Now we can all beg Cathy for answers in the one place!

 **BoLoser:** lmao there’s no escape now cathy

 **BoLoser:** wait

 **BoLoser:** wHY IS MY NAME BOLOSER

 **BoLoser:** LINA DID YOU DO THUIS

 **ParagonOfRoyalty:** Perhaps…

 **BASSie:** She did I heard her laughing

 **BoLoser:** smH my HEAD lina

**[BoLoser has changed their name to “beheadedbitch”]**

**beheadedbitch:** much better

 **Joan:** Language!

 **Seemore:** FUCK

 **Joan:** Jane! I thought you were on my side!

 **Seemore:** lmao no

 **Seemore:** Chaos will reign supreme

 **ParagonOfRoyalty:** Jane no

 **Seemore:** Jane yes

 **beheadedbitch:** kat i bet i could beat you in a race

 **KitKat:** To where

 **beheadedbitch:** idk

 **beheadedbitch:** i just could

 **KitKat:** This Friday, one end of the oval to the other

 **beheadedbitch:** ur on

 **MagGUITAR:** Anne no

 **MagGUITAR:** On Friday we’re doing the Thing

 **beheadedbitch:** oh yeah lol

 **beheadedbitch:** @KitKat cant do friday sorry not sorry

 **KitKat:** Loser you’re just stalling

 **CoffeeParr:** What the FUCK

 **Joan:** Language

 **CoffeeParr:** Sorry Joan

 **CoffeeParr:** What the FRICK

 **beheadedbitch:** no ive got stuff to do

 **beheadedbitch:** oh hi cathy

 **QueenoftheCastle:** Cathy

 **QueenoftheCastle:** Cathy

 **CoffeeParr:** What

 **QueenoftheCastle:** Can you do my history assignment

 **CoffeeParr:** No, do it yourself

 **QueenoftheCastle:** Please

 **QueenoftheCastle:** I’ll let you walk the dogs with me

 **CoffeeParr:** Give me ten dollars and I’ll think about it

 **CoffeeParr:** Actually, if you get me a six-pack of Monster in the next half-hour, I’ll do your history assignment. It needs to be on my kitchen table by 5:15 or I’m not doing it

 **QueenoftheCastle:** Done

 **QueenoftheCastle:** Have fun with the Stuart Era bitch

 **BASSie:** @MagGUITAR Ten bucks Anna does it

 **MagGUITAR:** There’s no way she’ll get past Cathy

 **BASSie:** Anna’s going to do it, I know she will

 **Seemore:** Simp

 **KitKat:** Simp

 **beheadedbitch:** simp

 **Joan:** What is “simp”?

 **BASSie:** Nothing, don’t worry about it mum

 **SenoritaMaria:** what

 **SenoritaMaria:** the

 **SenoritaMaria:** FUCK

 **CoffeeParr:** Hello Maria

 **CoffeeParr:** How was your nap?

 **SenoritaMaria:** It was going amazing

 **SenoritaMaria:** Then you guys had to RUIN IT ALL

 **beheadedbitch:** o shit marias mad scatter

 **ParagonOfRoyalty:** Sorry Maria, this was meant to be a chat about homework

 **ParagonOfRoyalty:** I don’t know what happened

 **SenoritaMaria:** homework

 **SenoritaMaria:** shit

 **QueenoftheCastle:** dw 

**QueenoftheCastle:** Just get Cathy to do it

 **QueenoftheCastle:** Come on I’m going to woolies

 **SenoritaMaria:** omw

 **MagGUITAR:** Wait

 **MagGUITAR:** This isn’t fair

 **BASSie:** lmao sucked in

 **CoffeeParr:** Don’t worry Maggie. They won’t be able to do it. 

**MagGUITAR:** Hell yeah let’s go Cathy!

 **Seemore:** @KitKat

 **Seemore:** Movie night?

 **KitKat:** No <3

 **Seemore:** :(

 **beheadedbitch:** ill do it jane

 **Seemore:** Thank you Anne

 **Seemore:** See Kat?

 **Seemore:** Anne is a real friend

 **KitKat:** Bitch I have homework

 **QueenoftheCastle:** loser

 **KitKat:** Shut up Anna not all of us can outsmart Cathy

 **MagGUITAR:** You fool

 **MagGUITAR:** Nobody can outsmart Cathy

 **BASSie:** lmao bet

 **ParagonOfRoyalty:** You already are betting

 **BASSie:** shhhhh Lina I want more money

 **MagGUITAR:** Bitch you’re gonna go broke 

**ParagonOfRoyalty:** Please don’t

 **ParagonOfRoyalty:** Gambling is not goos

 **BASSie:** goos

 **MagGUITAR:** goos

 **Seemore:** goos

 **KitKat:** goos

 **beheadedbitch:** stfu kat ur meant to be doing homework

 **KitKat:** Oh shit yeah

 **ParagonOfRoyalty:** Wow no need to be mean

 **Joan:** Don’t worry Lina, typos happen to the best of us

**[beheadedbitch named the group “goos”]**

**ParagonOfRoyalty:** :(

 **SenoritaMaria:** [image sent] @CoffeeParr

 **SenoritaMaria:** Surrender or I’ll steal your door hinges

 **CoffeeParr:** Never

 **QueenoftheCastle:** Welp

 **QueenoftheCastle:** You asked for it

**Wednesday, 5:12 pm**

**QueenoftheCastle:** Cathy

 **SenoritaMaria:** Cathy

 **QueenoftheCastle:** @CoffeeParr

 **CoffeeParr:** What do you want?

 **QueenoftheCastle:** Check downstairs ;)

 **CoffeeParr:** Holy shit you actually did it

 **CoffeeParr:** How?

 **SenoritaMaria:** guess

 **CoffeeParr:** Oh no

 **Joan:** What happened?

 **CoffeeParr:** Come and look

 **BASSie:** @MagGUITAR pay up

 **MagGUITAR:** FINE

 **MagGUITAR:** Mission failed, we’ll get em next time

 **beheadedbitch:** lmao loser

 **ParagonOfRoyalty:** Cathy it’s your own fault

 **ParagonOfRoyalty:** Maria always follows up on her threats

 **KitKat:** Wait, what actually happened?

 **CoffeeParr:** [image sent]

 **SenoritaMaria:** I stole her fuckin door hinges lmao

 **KitKat:** nice

**Wednesday, 6:42 pm**

**KitKat:** I’ve finished my homework :D

 **Seemore:** Come over we’re watching The Lion King

 **beheadedbitch:** yeah mufasa just died lmao

 **KitKat:** :( 

**KitKat:** I’m goos

 **KitKat:** Get it

 **KitKat:** Goos

 **ParagonOfRoyalty** **:** :(

 **beheadedbitch:** jane

 **beheadedbitch:** i think i may have a problem

 **Seemore:** oh shit

 **Seemore:** @ParagonOfRoyalty

 **Seemore:** help

 **ParagonOfRoyalty:** Why can I smell smoke?

 **ParagonOfRoyalty:** I’m coming downstairs

 **BASSie:** Did Anne try to cook

 **Seemore:** Yes

 **ParagonOfRoyalty:** She somehow almost burnt the house down by cooking popcorn

 **ParagonOfRoyalty:** In the microwave

 **beheadedbitch:** how was i meant to know you cant put metal in the microwave

 **SenoritaMaria:** It’s common knowledge?!?!?

 **beheadedbitch:** lies

**[SenoritaMaria changed the group name to “Anne can’t cook”]**

**beheadedbitch:** rUDE

 **Seemore:** Hey that’s my line

 **beheadedbitch:** mine now

 **Seemore:** :(

 **beheadedbitch:** >:)

 **KitKat:** Jane I’m coming over

 **Seemore:** Yessss you can watch The Lion King and its terrible sequels with us!

 **KitKat:** Ok but next time I’m choosing the movies

 **beheadedbitch:** ew no ur just gonna play that weeb shit

 **KitKat:** Hey!

 **KitKat:** They’re good movies, right Jane?

 **Seemore:** Sure sure just get the fuck over here now

 **Seemore:** It’s getting ~spicy~

 **KitKat:** omw


	2. [QueenoftheCastle: Cathy it’s 2am go the fuck to sleep]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much happens, but Lina and Kat go Halloween shopping

**Thursday, 2:16 am**

**CoffeeParr:** @QueenoftheCastle @SenoritaMaria Your homework’s done

**QueenoftheCastle** : Cathy it’s 2am go the fuck to sleep

**CoffeeParr** : Why do you think I asked for the Monster?

**QueenoftheCastle** : Fair

**QueenoftheCastle** : I’ll collect it tomorrow

**SenoritaMaria:** SHUT THE FUCK UP

**Thursday, 5:50 am**

**Joan:** Language

**SenoritaMaria:** Sorry mum

**Seemore:** FUCK

**Joan:** :(

**ParagonOfRoyalty:** Cut Jaon some slack, she’s had a busy few days

**Seemore:** Jaon

**SenoritaMaria:** Jaon

**BASSie:** Jaon

**Joan:** Yes, I’ve got lots of teaching to do

**[BASSie has changed Joan’s name to “Jaon”]**

**ParagonOfRoyalty:** :(

**Jaon** : It’s not that bad Lina

**Jaon** : Okay, now, I’d better not see you messaging during class. Just wait until after school

**Jaon:** Then you can cause chaos

**Seemore:** Chaos is best left unsupervised

**Thursday, 12:20 pm**

**KitKat:** Shut up Jane, you need to do your homework

**Seemore** : No <3

**Jaon:** How do you get away with not doing your homework?

**Seemore:** The chaos

**Seemore:** It fuels me

**Jaon:** Maybe, but your assignment is missing and if it’s not in by tomorrow, you’re getting zero

**Seemore:** Fuck

**beheadedbitch:** sucked in loser

**Jaon:** You too Anne

**Joan:** You need to hand it in by tomorrow

**beheadedbitch:** FUCK

**KitKat:** haha sucked in losers

**Seemore:** rUDE

**[Seemore has changed their name to “rUDE”]**

**Jaon:** Kat is the only one with permission to say that

**Jaon:** She actually does her homework

**ParagonOfRoyalty:** Hey!

**Jaon:** Sorry Lina. You and Cathy also do your homework

**SenoritaMaria:** What about me?

**BASSie:** Maria u literally broke into Cathy’s house so you  _ didn’t  _ have to do homework

**SenoritaMaria:** You can’t prove anything

**BASSie:** You literally have the door hinges in your top drawer

**SenoritaMaria:** I have many door hinges in my top drawer

**SenoritaMaria:** You can’t prove they’re Cathy’s

**QueenoftheCastle:** Maria I was there

**QueenoftheCastle:** I have the screws to prove it

**SenoritaMaria:** Simp

**QueenoftheCastle:** What

**MagGUITAR:** SIMP

**Queenofthecastle:** No

**CoffeeParr** : Maria what is your defence to breaking my door and into my house

**SenoritaMaria:** I was tired

**SenoritaMaria:** Surely you of all people get it Cathy

**CoffeeParr:** Understandable, have nice day

**KitKat:** Yooooooo Cathy quoted a meme

**MagGUITAR:** We’re turning her to the dark side

**CoffeeParr:** Bold of you to assume I’m not already there

**Queenofthecastle** : Prove it

**CoffeeParr** : Sure

**Queenofthecastle:** Road work ahead?

**CoffeeParr** : Uh yeah, I sure hope it does

**BASSie** : Holy shit

**KitKat:** I don’t believe it

**MagGUITAR:** I’m astounded

**BASSie:** Woah Maggie that’s a big word for such a short person

**MagGUITAR:** SHUT UP IM NOT THAT SHORT

**beheadedbitch** : yes u are lol

**[BASSie has changed MagGUITAR’s name to “Short”]**

**Short:** FUCK YOUUUUUU

**SenoritaMaria:** I’m still tired

**Short:** Maria, can’t you see I’m busy arguing with Bessie

**BASSie:** Bye girls, I need to go to class!

**Short:** Liar

**Short:** Coward

**beheadedbitch:** dont worry maggie

**beheadedbitch:** well get her back

**rUDE:** That is more than slightly ominous

**rUDE:** I love it

**KitKat:** Cathy can I braid your hair

**CoffeeParr:** Not now, classes literally start again in 5 minutes

**KitKat:** Oh shit

**KitKat:** Yeah

**KitKat:** Bye everyone

**Thursday, 4:40 pm**

**beheadedbitch:** do u think that if hypothetically i were to turn all the lights in the school orange for halloween id get suspended

**beheadedbitch:** hypothetically

**Jaon:** So long as you’re not hurting anyone, then no

**beheadedbitch:** perfect

**KitKat:** Anne you need to do homework

**beheadedbitch:** no i dont

**beheadedbitch:** watch

**beheadedbitch:** @CoffeeParr

**beheadedbitch:** ur cute

**CoffeeParr:** No

**beheadedbitch:** r u saying ur not cute

**CoffeeParr:** I’m saying no to doing your homework

**CoffeeParr:** Do it yourself

**beheadedbitch:** D:

**KitKat:** Sucked in loser

**Short:** Anne

**Short:** Hurry up

**Short:** We need to go to Wooloworths and get the Stuff for the Thing

**beheadedbitch:** homework :(

**Short:** Oh yeah sorry

**Short:** Wait

**[Short has changed their name to “MagGuitar”]**

**MagGuitar:** Fuck you Bessie

**BASSie:** :)

**KitKat:** @ParagonOfRoyalty

**KitKat:** Have you finished your homework

**ParagonOfRoyalty:** Almost, why?

**KitKat:** I want to go and get you a costume today

**ParagonOfRoyalty:** Give me half an hour

**KitKat:** Ok :D

**KitKat:** Is everyone actually doing homework?

**rUDE:** Yes now please shut up

**QueenoftheCastle:** ^^^

**KitKat:** Fine :(

  
  


**Thursday, 5:30 pm**

**BASSie:** Fuckin finally

**BASSie:** That took so long

**beheadedbitch:** ikr i think im going to die if i have to analyse something ever again

**Jaon:** Then I have some bad news for you

**KitKat:** Oh good everyone’s finished

**KitKat:** I need your opinions

**MagGuitar:** On what?

**KitKat:** [image sent] this one?

**KitKat:** [image sent] or this one?

**BASSie:** The second one, Lina looks more annoyed

**beheadedbitch:** I second that

**rUDE:** I think Lina looks great in both

**KitKat:** Simp

**BASSie:** Simp

**Jaon:** I think I know what simp means now

**MagGuitar:** dm what u think to me just in case you embarrass yourself again

**Jaon:** That was one time

**Jaon:** But you guys are never going to let it go are you?

**QueenoftheCastle:** nope <3

**Jaon:** :(

**KitKat:** She says “please nobody pick the second one, I don’t want to go as Beyonce for halloween”

**beheadedbitch:** all in favour of the second one say i

**BASSie:** I

**MagGuitar:** I

**rUDE:** No

**rUDE:** Let Lina be what she wants, it’s halloween

**[beheadedbitch changed the group name to “simp nation”]**

**MagGuitar:** Very true

**KitKat:** What, the simp thing or the thing about Lina

**MagGuitar:** Yes

**KitKat:** The first one then?

**rUDE:** Yes

**ParagonOfRoyalty:** Oh thank God

**[Private chat between annebowling and MagGuitar]**

**MagGuitar:** Anne

**MagGuitar:** We need backup

**MagGuitar:** Can I get Kat and Jane

**annebowling:** sure

**annebowling:** ill make a group chat

**MagGuitar:** Nice

**[annebowling added 3 new members to “planned chaos”]**

**KHowardIsHere:** What’s this?

**JaneSeemore:** Yeah what are we planning?

**annebowling:** thank you are for being here today

**annebowling:** maggie and i will explain everything

**MagGuitar:** Here’s what we’re going to do:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do some Aramour? idk if I should take it further.
> 
> Get ready for some Halloween fun next update. I'll try my best to update every 2 days
> 
> As always, I thrive off comments :)


	3. [annebowling: if there are none left i may have to kill you]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day before Halloween pog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late, I had a busy Friday. It gets a bit scrappy towards the end. (spelling errors are intentional)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

**[planned chaos] Thursday, 8:37 pm**

**JaneSeemore:** Kat have you got them yet?

**KHowardIsHere:** Yeah, where are you?

**JaneSeemore:** I’m in the Science block

**KHowardIsHere:** Woah how did you do that much whilst at the shops

**MagGuitar:** You took a looooooong time

**KHowardIsHere:** Hey, the hot chips took longer than I thought!

**annebowling:** u go hot chips?!

**JaneSeemore:** If you bring them here now you will be forgiven for being late

**MagGuitar:** Save some for us!

**JaneSeemore:** You’d better hurry up then

**annebowling:** if there are none left i may have to kill you

**JaneSeemore:** You wouldn’t be able to get near me

**annebowling:** try me

**KHowardIsHere:** Hurry up, they’re getting cold and Jane is taking more than here fair share

**MagGuitar:** Ok we’re on our way

**Thursday, 9:05 pm**

**KHowardIsHere:** This is going to take a lot longer than we thought

**MagGuitar:** Yeah, I completely forgot about this part

**JaneSeemore** : Why isn’t there a find and replace tool for real life?

**KHowardIsHere:** It’s your own fault for putting them on the wrong way

**JaneSeemore:** Anne can’t we just leave them like that

**annebowling:** no it wont have the same effect

**JaneSeemore:** Fiiiiiiiine

**KHowardIsHere:** Jane I’ll help you once I’ve finished with the streamers

**JaneSeemore:** :D

**MagGuitar:** Anne can you please come over here?

**MagGuitar:** I’m in dire need of some assistance

**annebowling:** what do u need

**MagGuitar:** I need someone to hold the ladder

**MagGuitar:** To reach the lights

**annebowling:** lol short

**MagGuitar:** :(

**annebowling:** u in the english block?

**MagGuitar:** Yeah

**annebowling:** ill be right over shortass

**MagGuitar:** Fuck you

**[simp nation] Thursday, 10:54 pm**

**beheadedbitch:** none of you are ready for whats happening tomorrow

**MagGuitar:** We’ve almost finished >:)

**ParagonOfRoyalty:** It’s amost 11pm

**ParagonOfRoyalty:** Are you in the school?

**QueenoftheCastle:** Amost

**ParagonOfRoyalty:** Shut up

**MagGuitar:** noooooo

**BASSie:** You so are

**KitKat:** sssshhhhhhh Bessie no we’re not

**BASSie:** You got Kat? And left me out?

**rUDE:** haha sucked in

**BASSie:** YOU’RE THERE TOO?!?!?!?

**BASSie:** :,(

**MagGuitar:** don’t worry we’ll bring you next time

**BASSie:** You’d better

**SenoritaMaria:** @KitKat can you bring me some door hinges?

**KitKat:** Joan will have my head

**KitKat:** Get them yourself

**ParagonOfRoyalty:** So you ARE in the school!

**KitKat:** no

**MagGuitar:** no

**rUDE:** no

**beheadedbitch:** no

**QueenoftheCastle:** See Lina?

**QueenoftheCastle:** They’d never lie to you

**ParagonOfRoyalty:** … 

**Friday, 5:50 am**

**KitKat:** Are you guys ready to see my costume?

**rUDE:** I thought we weren’t allowed to see it until halloween?

**KitKat:** You’re not allowed to see my Halloween costume until halloween

**KitKat:** This doesn’t count because it’s school

**BASSie:** Jane do you not have a different costume?

**rUDE:** ...perhaps

**KitKat:** WHAT

**KitKat:** You are coming with me this afternoon and we are getting you one

**rUDE:** Fine

**QueenoftheCastle:** Bessie which costume do you want to do today?

**BASSie:** The simple one. It’s better for school

**QueenoftheCastle:** Ok come over to my dorm in 10 minutes

**MagGuitar:** Anne are you ready?

**beheadedbitch:** no :)

**MagGuitar:** Hurry up

**KitKat:** @Jaon are you dressing up?

**Jaon:** Of course!

**Jaon:** It’s probably not going to be as intricate as yours though!

**KitKat:** So long as you like it :)

**ParagonOfRoyalty:** Kat I’m having second thoughts

**KitKat:** Don’t be silly, you’re costume is amazing

**KitKat:** I know, cause I helped choose it

**ParagonOfRoyalty:** Waut, Maria, what are you dressing up as?

**SenoritaMaria:** I’m not

**rUDE:** What?!

**SenoritaMaria:** I didn’t have any ideas

**KitKat:** I do, I’ll be over in 5

**SenoritaMaria:** You really don’t have to

**KitKat:** I am, suck it up

**SenoritaMaria:** fiiiiiiiine

**KitKat:** :D

**rUDE:** Kaaaaaaaaaat

**rUDE:** What’s your costuuuuuuuuume

**KitKat:** You’ll see ;)

**rUDE:** rude

**KitKat:** :)

**Friday, 6:17 am**

**Jaon:** Anne

**Jaon:** WHAT DID YOU DO?!

**KitKat:** We decorated :D

**Jaon:** I can see that

**Jaon:** But how did you do all of this last night?

**beheadedbitch:** were just that good

**Jaon:** Well it looks wonderful

**Jaon:** The lights are a nice touch

**MagGuitar:** Just… don’t visit Kreegan today

**MagGuitar:** I have a feeling she’ll be in a bad mood

**Jaon:** How was the timing on that so perfect?

**rUDE:** What?

**Jaon:** I read that message and then I heard her scream

**Jaon:** How many spiders did you put in her room?

**beheadedbitch:** a few

**Jaon:** … 

**CoffeeParr:** Seriously Jane? A mummy?

**rUDE:** I can be motherly if I want to be

**rUDE:** Also, Cathay, where’s your costume?

**CoffeeParr:** I’m a vampire

**KitKat:** From Twilight? 

**KitKat:** Because you look booooooring

**SenoritaMaria:** Wait, which type of mummy is Jane?

**rUDE:** Yes

**CoffeeParr:** She’s dressed up like a mother but wrapped in bandages

**CoffeeParr:** [image sent]

**KitKat:** Are you guys ready for Maria’s costume?

**QueenoftheCastle:** Wait send pics, Bessie and I are still getting ready

**KitKat:** [image sent]

**BASSie:** ...what’s she supposed to be?

**KitKat:** The Great Doorknob Thief!

**ParagonOfRoyalty:** Oh so  _ that’s  _ why she looks like she’s about to rob a bank

**KitKat:** My costume planning is amazing

**KitKat:** I am the queen of Halloween

**rUDE:** You look like a glitter bomb exploded on you

**KitKat:** Good

**BASSie:** Pics?

**rUDE:** [image sent]

**QueenoftheCastle:** BAHSHHAHAHAAHA

**KitKat:** :(

**QueenoftheCastle:** No i'm sorry you look great Kat

**MagGuitar:** Now the Fairy Queen will turn you into a tree for your ignorance

**KitKat:** Fairies can be very scary when we want to be >:)

**KitKat:** Also, Joan, your witch costume looks great

**Jaon:** Thank you, O Halloween Queen

**KitKat:** :D

**QueenoftheCastle:** [image sent]

**QueenoftheCastle:** What do you guys think?

**beheadedbitch:** awww youre doing a couples costume that’s so cute

**KitKat:** Angel and devil

**KitKat:** How basic

**BASSie:** You literally put Lina in a disney princess dress

**BASSie:** Props to you

**MagGuitar:** Me and Anne as Thing One and Thing Two clearly beats your costumes

**BASSie:** no <3

**Jaon:** Hurry up or you’ll all be late

**beheadedbitch:** oh yeah i cant be late to a double period of pissing off Kreegan

**KitKat:** lol have fun

**beheadedbitch:** i will >:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may do a non-texing halloween scene tomorrow if you guys really want it. Let me know!


	4. [MagGuitar: [blocked message]]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne gets in trouble, unsurprisingly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long and it isn't the irl scene I promised, I lost motivation really quickly, but I hope you all enjoy this chapter :)

**[simp nation, Saturday, 2:45 pm]**

**MagGuitar:** Well it’s 2:45 pm

**BASSie:** And? 

**BASSie:** What do you want me to do about it?

**MagGuitar:** Wake up from snoring, open dms

**beheadedbitch:** if this is a lyric spam im literally blocking you

**KitKat:** ^^^

**KitKat:** Good song tho

**MagGuitar:** Can of redbull by the bed

**rUDE:** Aaaaand blocked

**QueenoftheCastle:** D’:

**rUDE:** What is it Anna?

**beheadedbitch:** yeah whats with the creepy ass face

**MagGuitar:** [blocked message]

**QueenoftheCastle:** My order for Gucci flip flops has been delayed ;-;

**QueenoftheCastle:** I can’t flex at everyone on the beach next weekend

**SenoritaMaria:** Oh BOO HOO BITCH

**rUDE:** WHY IS EVERYONE STEALING MY LINES

**MagGuitar:** [blocked message]

**SenoritaMaria:** I am every bit the broke college student stereotype

**SenoritaMaria:** I have only eaten instant noodles for the past month

**KitKat:** WHAT

**KitKat:** Maria, I know none of us can cook

**ParagonOfRoyalty:** I can

**MagGuitar:** [blocked message]

**KitKat:** But you can’t just eat instant noodles your whole college life

**KitKat:** Oh yeah, you’re a great cook Lina

**rUDE:** Truly I am blessed with a wonderful roommate

**rUDE:** @ParagonOfRoyalty ily <3

**ParagonOfRoyalty:** Thank you <3

**KitKat:** Awwwwww I ship

**ParagonOfRoyalty:** We’re just friends Kat

**KitKat:** Suuuuuuure

**CoffeeParr:** Please be quiet I’m trying to study

**BASSie:** Cathy it’s the fucking holidays

**Jaon:** You need to take a break Cathy

**CoffeeParr:** no <3

**CoffeeParr:** School starts in a week I’m getting prepared

**MagGuitar:** [blocked message]

**BASSie:** Yeah, a WEEK of chill!

**SenoritaMaria:** Hey Cathy did u know there’s this cool thing called ~muting chat~

**SenoritaMaria:** I do it when I’m sleeping

**rUDE:** That’s all the time

**SenoritaMaria:** I wish

**SenoritaMaria:** Anyways imma take a nap gaymers

**SenoritaMaria:** See you tomorrow

**KitKat:** Gaymers

**rUDE:** I like that

**[beheadedbitch changed the group name to “epic gaymers”]**

**MagGuitar:** [blocked message]

**SenoritaMaria:** mAGGIE STFU

**SenoritaMaria:** Blocking u rn

**Jaon:** I thought u muted chat?

**SenoritaMaria:** She’s in my fucken dms

**SenoritaMaria:** Sending lyrics

**SenoritaMaria:** About some guy named Jared

**KitKat:** Oh I love that song!

**KitKat:** Don’t spam me tho Maggie :\

**MagGuitar:** [blocked message]

**KitKat:** You’re already blocked lmao

**BASSie:** L

**QueenoftheCastle:** Sucked in

**MagGuitar:** [blocked message]

**Saturday, 4:20 pm**

**QueenoftheCastle:** lmao it’s 4:20

**KitKat:** PogChamp

**KitKat:** Hey @beheadedbitch wanna speedrun drugs

**KitKat:** /jjjjjj

**beheadedbitch:** what

**QueenoftheCastle:** Lina’s reading chat, that’s what the /j is for lmao 

**MagGuitar:** [blocked message]

**rUDE:** @KitKat wanna speedrun Minecraft

**KitKat:** Of course!

**KitKat** : Thanks for the handy distraction

**KitKat:** *invitation

**Jaon:** Kat drop the act

**BASSie:** We all know you’re too pure to do drugs 

**QueenoftheCastle:** ^^^

**BASSie:** Jane on the other hand…

**QueenoftheCastle:** Now it’s 4:21 ;_; 

**beheadedbitch:** lmao anna whats it with u and creepy ass faces

**ParagonOfRoyalty:** Jane would never do drugs

**rUDE:** And what if I did? 

**rUDE:** What will you do?

**ParagonOfRoyalty:** I’d find a new roommate

**rUDE:** You’d break up with me?!?!

**rUDE:** Never doing drugs ever

**rUDE:** Anna don’t talk to me

**ParagonOfRoyalty:** We’re not together

**rUDE:** not yet ;)

**Saturday, 5:39 pm**

**beheadedbitch:** im in the library and i can see cathy

**beheadedbitch:** do i say hello

**ParagonOfRoyalty:** Go for it! I’m sure Cathy would love to see you!

**MagGuitar** [blocked message]

**BASSie:** You have Aragon approval

**rUDE:** Lina…

**KitKat:** Go on Anne, do it!

**ParagonOfRoyalty:** What is it Jane?

**beheadedbitch:** hahahahahahaha

**beheadedbitch:** [image sent]

**MagGuitar:** [blocked message]

**rUDE:** Maggie stfu

**MagGuitar:** [blocked message]

**KitKat:** lmao

**QueenoftheCastle:** HER FACE

**QueenoftheCastle:** BAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**ParagonOfRoyalty:** I’m getting the feeling you didn’t just say hello… 

**beheadedbitch:** she fucking

**beheadedbitch:** jumpscared me

**beheadedbitch:** and so i stole her phone

**beheadedbitch:** shes fucjnsbh chgdsum mr

**KitKat:** I SEE U LMAO

**KitKat:** [image sent] 

**KitKat:** Anne’s fucking screaming her head off

**KitKat** : Aaaaand here comes Kreegan

**Jaon:** Oh they’re going to be in so much trouble

**MagGuitar:** [blocked message]

**QueenoftheCastle:** rip

**rUDE:** SHUT THE FUCK UP MAGGIE

**BASSie** : I’m going to miss Anne

**BASSie:** She was a good friend

**QueenoftheCastle:** I’ll organise the funeral

**QueenoftheCastle:** It’ll be so glam

**ParagonOfRoyalty:** She deserved it

**KitKat:** Nobody deserves death by Kreegan

**CoffeeParr:** Anne does

**rUDE:** Do u still have her phone?

**beheadedbitch:** Yeah I do lmao

**KitKat:** Poggggg

**Jaon:** What does Pog mean?

**KitKat:** It means good, awesome, it’s an expression of happiness or excitement 

**Jaon:** Oh ok

**Jaon:** I know what it means now, thank you

**QueenoftheCastle:** PogChamp

**ParagonOfRoyalty:** I’m not even going to question it

**KitKat:** Jane

**rUDE:** no?

**KitKat:** Very funny

**KitKat:** Do u think I could be a Twitch streamer

**QueenoftheCastle:** Deadass yes

**BASSie:** Do itttttt

**rUDE:** If u get famous it was my idea

**KitKat:** No it wasn’t 

**KitKat:** But ok

**MagGuitar:** [blocked message]

**Jaon:** Maggie says to unblock her she has something to say

**KitKat:** No lyric spam?

**Jaon:** She hasn’t done that in a while

**KitKat:** Ight

**KitKat:** Unblocked

**QueenoftheCastle:** For now

**MagGuitar** : FINALLY

**MagGuitar:** First off: 

**MagGuitar:** Bitches

**MagGuitar:** All of you

**rUDE:** BLOCKED!

**MagGuitar:** FUCK YOU

**KitKat:** And second?

**MagGuitar:** HES IN YOUR BED AND IM IN YOUR TWITCH CHAT

**KitKat:** IVE GOT THE KEY AND HES JUST A DOORMAT

**BASSie:** Blocked. Both of you. 

**KitKat:** No pls I’ll let you on my stream

**BASSie:** Fine

**BASSie:** Maggie u got any bribes?

**MagGuitar:** No, but we could hold a competition 

**MagGuitar:** If I win, you don’t block me

**BASSie:** And if I win?

**MagGuitar:** idk

**MagGuitar:** Nothing like,,, dangerous tho

**BASSie:** >:)

**MagGuitar:** Oh no

**KitKat:** I can stream it!

**ParagonOfRoyalty:** Please don’t make it a dangerous competition 

**rUDE:** Kat if you’re streaming it they could do like Minecraft or something

**ParagonOfRoyalty:** Oh good, that’s not dangerous

**BASSie:** I’m down

**MagGuitar:** Yeah sure

**CoffeeParr:** So about that funeral…

**QueenoftheCastle:** on it

**Sunday, 3:16 am**

**KitKat:** Guys I have a predicament

**KitKat:** It’s been keeping me up

**SenoritaMaria:** What is it?

**KitKat:** I can’t think of a name for my new dolphin plushie

**SenoritaMaria:** Um

**SenoritaMaria:** Hmmmmmm

**KitKat:** Maria?

**KitKat:** It’s been 5 minutes

**KitKat:** Alright I’m naming them Um Hmmm

**KitKat:** Thanks for the help!

**Sunday, 8:51 am**

**SenoritaMaria:** Wait no

**SenoritaMaria:** Name it Flipper or something 

**KitKat:** Too late! 

**KitKat:** They’re called Um Hmmm now

**SenoritaMaria:** :/

**KitKat:** :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and update this every week or two, I'll see how I feel. Comments really motivate me to do more, so I'd really appreciate them :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated :)


End file.
